Commence The Pranks
by PositivelyOutrageous
Summary: Emily Westing is your normal studious, anti-social, magical teen. But, what happens when two red headed tornados decide that it's time for her to let go of her geeky ways and embrace the chaos that is the pranking life. Well, why don't you read to find out? But for now, let's Commence The Pranks.


_**Accepting's**_

 _ **"W**_ itch," the word bounced around the young girl's mouth as she tested out the feeling of it on her tongue. It was a foreign word. A word she had never thought she would use to describe herself, yet here she was. An elderly woman, no, not woman, witch sat in front of her and her parents telling them that she possessed magic.

"Miss Westing? Are you alright" The girl glanced up at the elder witch who had spoken so softly to her. Her tone a mixture of concern and authority. Gracing her visitor, and soon to be teacher, with her best smile, the young girl couldn't help the excitement that crept into her voice.

"My apologies Professor Sprout, I was just lost in my thoughts." Folding the letter in her hands carefully, the brunette tucked it away to read over again later.

"It's ok dear. It is, after all, a lot to take in." The Hogwarts professor exclaimed before turning to the couple sitting on the other side of the table. "I'm sorry to be so hurried about all of this, however, I am on a tight schedule. Shall we get going then? Diagon ally is a fair way from here and we wouldn't want to be out too late, now would we." When the couple agreed albeit hesitantly, Professor Sprout strategically told the family that she would wait outside while they got themselves ready.

"Are you sure you're alright Emily?" The young girl turned towards her father and gave him an uncertain smile, noticing her mother accompanying Professor Sprout out of the corner of her eye. All excitement from earlier and been drained from her system, only to be refilled with anxiety and fear.

"What if I'm not good enough? What if everyone is so much better than me and I just make a fool of myself?" Emily's pale hazel eyes glistened with the beginnings of tears and she watched as her father made his way towards her and held onto her trembling hands.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry Em, or else the water monster is going to come and eat you." Bursting out laughing at the absurdity of her father's words, Emily smiled as the man reassured her, "you're an extremely bright young lady, Emily. Don't let anyone tell you any different." His unusually serious expression went unnoticed by the brunette as she smiled up at the aging man and readjusted her glasses. He was her rock in the raging storm, the one who was always there keeping her safe and happy.

"Thanks Dad." Emily gave her father a quick kiss before jumping out her chair and making for the stairway. "I've gotta go tell Charlie. He can come to Diagon Ally too, right Dad." Pausing briefly halfway up the staircase, Emily gave her Dad an inquiring look.

"I can't see why not." Came the happy reply, and no sooner had the words left his mouth did Emily continue her journey upstairs in search of her brother.

"Charlie!" The older boy pulled off his headphones and turned around to look at his younger sister. His blonde hair falling lightly into his eyes did nothing to take away the adoration emitting from the golden orbs. "You'll never guess what just happened." Emily summed up the last half an hour quickly to her brother while pulling him slightly out of the room as she did so. Their hands entwined with ease once they reached the bottom of the stairs and Charlie listened with fascination as his smaller sister retold her eventful morning. The tall blonde's face filtered through disbelief, excitement then scepticism before his warm chuckle filled the house as his sister jumped around him, eyes sparkling as she begged him to come with them to Diagon ally, not that he had much choice in the matter.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Charlie chuckled, squeezing her hand and following the excited girl out the door.

 _ **Platform 9 ¾ (3 Days Later)**_

 _ **"H**_ ey Charlie, did you see that? There was a wall and suddenly, BAM. We walked right through it!" Emily's hazel eyes sparkled with excitement as she twirled around in a circle, trying to take in everything her young, wide eyes could. From the hustle and bustle of busy mothers and frantic children, to the hoots, meows and croaks of the many pets.

"Magic is amazing," Her breathless sigh drew a fond chuckle from her older brother. Reaching down and ruffling the top of her wavy brown locks, his own golden eyes took in the sight of the huge steam train before him.

"That it most certainly is Em. Rem-" Whatever Charlie was about to say next was drowned out by the sound of the departure whistle blowing. Setting Emily's trunk down, Charlie scooped the younger girl into a hug and placed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to miss you, my little witch."

Tucking her head into her brother's shirt, Emily let her nervous laugh become muffled by the fabric. "You promise you'll write all the time, right?"

"I promise." Charlie spoke gently, prying his nervous sister away from him. "I wouldn't dare to miss a single one."

Jumping from her brother's arms Emily gave her teary mother a quick kiss and a hug before giving her father a big hug. "We'll be right here whenever you need us, ok?" Nodding quickly, Emily heaved up her trunk and new owl before quickly jumping onto the train with hundreds of other students, pushing their way to get a good seat.

With a final wave to her family, Emily began trudging through the train, checking each compartment in hopes of finding a free one. However, lady luck didn't seem to be on her side today as every compartment seemed to be filled with excited teens and anxious first years. Peering through a compartment window Emily saw only two young red heads occupying a whole compartment. Their heads were bent over something and they didn't seem to take any notice of Emily what so ever. Placing down her trunk she had been dragging around the train, Emily used her free hand to knock softly on the compartment glass, causing the two boys to look up with cautious gazes.

"Who are you?" Both boys exclaimed, sliding open the compartment door. They wore identical woollen jumper and sported the same freckles and bowl cut hairstyle.

"A-ah, E-emily. I-I was j-just… n-not that you have to… compartments are full… t-totally understand i-if… a-a-actually don't worry… s-sorry 'bout the trouble… have a nice day." Emily stammered out, her eyes on the ground, face growing hot and hands shaking as she began hurriedly making a retreat. Before she could get too far, two pairs of hands sprung out, wrapping around the tops of her arms before pulling her back into the compartment.

"Bloody hell woman." A voice exclaimed as soon as Emily finished, ungraciously, falling onto her butt.

"You really think we'd let you leave," another voice exclaimed before being cut off by the first voice.

"after you saw one of our biggest held secrets of today." Turning to face each other, the identical twins shook their heads in forced sympathy.

"To think one could be so naive."

"I know Fred. I mean, she thought she could just waltz out of here with that big head full of all our plans."

""Oh the horror"" The redheads cried, leaning upon each other in dramatic despair.

"U-um, s-sorry, but I truly didn't see anything." Emily stuttered, shocked and disorientated. Raising their heads slowly, the twins stared down at the collapsed teen.

"Are you sure about that, glasses?" The one known to be Fred, asked.

"Really?" Not-Fred questioned at the same time. Jumping to her feet quickly, Emily nodded her head frantically.

"Truly! Honestly! I didn't see a single thing." Flailing her hands about in an attempt to convince the taller teens, Emily held her breath as their light brown eyes searched hers for any trace of a lie.

"So you didn't see our plans?" Fred questioned, still sceptical.

"No, not even a tiny lit-"

"And you didn't see our box?" Not-Fred cut in.

"No I hav-"

"Nor our sketches"

"I reall-"

"Or our dungbombs?"

"Your what?"

"And promise us you never saw our pygmy puffs."

"What's a pygmy puff?" Emily shouted, confusion lacing her words.

"No idea," Fred smirked, "it has a nice ring to it though. Don't you think so George?"

"That it does Fred. We should use it some time."

"Strapping idea. We'll be the proud creators of our very own perfectly plausible pygmy puffs." Chuckling to each other, the twins eventually turned back to the baffled teen their eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Well then, now that the interrogation is over it seems you must be on your way, m'lady." 'George' announced while quickly trying to usher Emily out of the compartment.

"Oh and glasses." Fred called out while beginning to slide close the door behind her, "for the sorting ceremony tonight, please remember that when fighting the troll, don't get too badly injured. Should we be sorted into the same house, we wouldn't want you to be dragging us down at all."

"Enjoy your evening!" Two identical smirks were the last thing Emily saw before the door was slammed closed in her face. Bewildered and confused, Emily stood stock still, letting the boys' parting words settle in her brain.

"Wait. TROLL! There's a troll?" The brunette began banging frantically on the closed door. "Nobody told me about fighting a troll!" Fear gripped at the first year's heart as laughter became her only reply. "What on earth is wrong with this school?" Emily cried as her head thumped in defeat upon the sliding door.

"Are you alright?" Emily looked up towards the voice. Her head craning a little to look up at the taller girl whose arms were overflowing with colourful sweets. The brunette's hazel eyes widened with fear as she pleaded with the older student.

"P-please help me. How am I meant to fight the troll?"

* * *

Ok, so this is my first time writing a fanfiction so I'm not too sure how it sounds to you guys. So please tell me your thoughts, whether you loved it, hated it or are resting on the fence between love and hate. Any and all constructive criticism is welcome so fire away and tell me you thoughts. I should hopefully be able to turn out at least a new chapter each week so enjoy.

Until the next time,

Positively Out.


End file.
